le pouvoir des ténèbres
by Diabolik-Girl
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que Voldemort n'est plus, mais aussi deux ans que le survivant à disparut sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Ses amis espèrent qu'un jour il refera surface. C'est avec cette idée là que Ron et Hermione lance un appel à leur meilleur ami à travers le chicaneur en l'invitant à leur mariage. HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Résumer :** Cela fait deux ans que Voldemort n'est plus, mais aussi deux ans que le survivant à disparut sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Ses amis espèrent qu'un jour il refera surface. C'est avec cette idée là que Ron et Hermione lance un appel à leur meilleur ami à travers le chicaneur en l'invitant à leur mariage.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

* * *

><p>Gazette du sorcier<p>

_**" Voilà deux ans qu'Harry Potter nommé également le Sauveur, l'élu ou encore le Survivant, a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Après une bataille acharnée qui a duré plusieurs heures et où bon nombre de personne ont péri sous les attaques des mangemorts, Harry Potter réussit à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Nul ne sait comment tout cela s'est déroulé xcepté le Survivant, lui-même. Lorsque les Aurors se sont présenté sur le lieu du combat, ils ne virent qu'un tas de cendre, là où devait se tenir le lord noir, et Harry Potter, qui était gravement blessé. Il fut conduit à Sainte Mangouste où il resta dans le coma pendant près de deux semaines. Puis un jour, alors que ses amis lui rendaient visite, ils découvrirent son lit vide. Tout le monde se mît à sa recherche, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles, comme le fait qu'un mangemort en fuite l'ait enlevé pour venger son maître. Mais plus les mois s'écoulaient et plus la vérité apparaissait. Harry Potter était partit de lui-même et ce, pour peut-être ne jamais revenir... Nous ignorons la raison de son départ mais quoi qu'il arrive il sera toujours notre héros, celui qui a su ramener la paix dans notre monde en guerre."**_

Le chicaneur

_**"Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, cela fait deux ans qu'Harry Potter a réussi là où personne ne l'avait fait en plus de cinquante ans. Mais cela fait également deux ans que ses amis s'inquiètent pour celui qui est partit sans laisser de trace et sans donner de motif. Contrairement à la majorité des journaux, nous n'allons pas relater les faits qui se sont déroulé lors de cette sombre soirée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, qui rouvrira enfin ses portes pour la prochaine rentrée. À la place, nous allons passer une annonce de la part des deux meilleurs amis du Survivant, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, en espérant qu'Harry lise notre journal. **_

_**Dans un mois, Miss Granger s'unira à Mr Weasley et souhaite que leur ami avec qui ils ont partagé bon nombre d'aventure, y assiste. Cette cérémonie se déroulera à Poudlard, là où ils se sont rencontré pour la première fois et où ils ont vécu beaucoup de chose bonne comme mauvaise mais qui ont fait ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. **_

_**Voilà, en espérant qu'Harry réponde à la demande et qu'il fasse de ce jour le plus beau de leur vie et qu'ils n'aient pas à regretter de s'être marié sans que l'une des personnes auxquelles ils tiennent le plus n'assiste pas à la cérémonie."**_

Un jeune homme brun de presque vingt ans reposa le journal, qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sur la table où un autre était déjà posé. Celui-ci soupira ne sachant que faire. Il voulait les revoir, ils lui manquaient énormément et pas seulement ses amis mais aussi l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais s'il le faisait, il les mettrait tous en danger et ça, il ne le souhaitait absolument pas.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense, il décida d'y aller, mais anonymement, il assisterait à la cérémonie, déposerait un cadeau de mariage avec une petite carte, qu'il signerait pour qu'il sache qu'il était venu, puis il partirait tout aussi discrètement comme si de rien n'était. Une fois sa décision prise, il retourna à ses occupations.

La veille du mariage, dans une petite maison en pleine campagne, se tenait une réunion de dernière minute afin de vérifier que tous les préparatifs étaient prêts. Seul Ron et Hermione était là mais d'autres personne allaient bientôt les rejoindre.

"Les fleurs et la décoration?

-C'est fait.

-La robe et le traiteur?

-Tout est prêt.

-As-tu eu une réponse à la lettre que nous avons essayé d'envoyer à Harry?

-Non Hermione, le hibou n'arrive pas à le trouver..."

Ils se laissèrent envahir par de sombres pensées comme souvent depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le lit d'hôpital de leur meilleur ami, vide. C'est sur cette scène qu'arrivèrent les Malfoy accompagné de Severus Snape. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux familles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, surtout parce que la seule fille des Weasley sortait avec le fils unique des Malfoy.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien.

-Vous pensez encore à Harry, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Draco.

-Oui... La lettre est encore revenue sans réponse.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, il aura peut être lu Le chicaneur, essaya de les rassurer Narcissa.

-Nous n'y croyons plus et pourtant on ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer."

Le lendemain à midi, la cérémonie commença et tout au fond de la salle se tenait un homme emmitouflé dans une cape noire. Malgré sa tenue, personne ne remarqua sa présence, cela était dû au fait qu'il s'était jeter un puissant sors de dissimulation, empêchant ainsi les autres de le voir.

Il fut ému par le mariage, et regrettait de devoir rester caché en voyant la tristesse dans le regard de ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que le Survivant ne viendrait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il espérait seulement que son cadeau, qui prouvait également sa venue, leur apporterait un peu de joie en ce jour qui est censé être le plus beau de leur vie.

Il profita de la photo à la sortie de l'église pour se rendre dans la salle des fêtes où devait se dérouler le repas avant tout le monde. Quand tous arrivèrent et déposèrent les cadeaux sur une table prévu à cet effet, le jeune homme en fit de même, puis se retourna pour sortir et rentrer chez lui. Mais en se retournant, il s'arrêta de justesse avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Cette personne n'étant nul autre que celle qu'il aimé, il eut du mal à faire bouger ses jambes pour s'écarter et sortir de la salle. Après de longues secondes, il réussit à bouger mais étant resté trop longtemps devant cette personne, elle finit par remarquer sa présence et attrapa son bras alors que le jeune encapuchonné le contourner.

"Harry, c'est toi? Demanda Severus Snape avec espoir."

Le Survivant se figea. _Non! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui! Je ne dois pas céder! Non, il ne faut pas..._ L'ancien Gryffondor répondit un non absolument pas convaincant puis se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme et courut dehors. Le maître des potions tenta de le rattraper mais quand il arriva à l'extérieur, le jeune homme avait déjà transplanné.

" Severus, ça va ? Je t'ai vu te précipiter à l'extérieur, s'inquiéta Draco.

-Il était là!

-Qui ça ?

-Harry!"

Le blond regarda son parrain choqué. _Pourquoi n'est-il pas rester s'il est venu jusqu'ici... Pauvre Severus, lui qui attend désespérément son retour, il a fallu qu'il le croisé et que cet idiot s'enfui. Pourquoi es-tu partit stupide Gryffondor?_

" On devrait peut-être le dire à Ron et Hermione? Ça leur redonnera sûrement le sourire de savoir qu'il est venu même si c'est incognito.

-... Oui, tu as raison, allons-y, ça leur donnera un peu de gaité."

Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle des fêtes. Severus ne pût s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui pour voir si, par miracle, celui qui lui avait volé son cœur avait changé d'avis et avait fait demi-tour. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Ron! Hermione! S'écria Draco quand il vit les jeunes mariés de loin.

-Ah! Draco, Severus... Tout va bien? Demanda la jeune fille inquiétée en voyant le teint plus que pâle de son ancien professeur.

-Il va bien, il est juste quelque peu perturbé.

-Comment ça?

-...Il a vu Harry.

-Quoi?! Crièrent les meilleurs amis du brun.

-Ou?

-Quand?

-Du calme, il est déjà partit. Severus l'a surpris pendant qu'il vous déposez un cadeau de maria..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà les deux jeunes s'étaient précipité vers leurs table à cadeau, cherchant désespérément celui de leur ami. Après quelques instants de recherche, ils finirent par le trouver. Il était emballé dans un papier rouge sur lequel étaient dessiné des petits vifs d'or qui se transformait en livre par moment. Le tout était entouré d'un ruban qui servait à maintenir une enveloppe sur le dessus du paquet. Ron défit délicatement le ruban et pris d'abord la lettre, qu'il ouvrit avec autant de précaution puis la lit à voix haute.

"_**Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencé cette lettre... Un simple "Salut" me paraît quelque peu inapproprié. Sachez tout d'abord que j'ai était très heureux d'apprendre que vous alliez vous marier, vous formez un si beau couple... **_

_**Votre cérémonie est vraiment magnifique, d'ailleurs j'écris cette lettre pendant celle-ci. Ne vous en veillez pas de ne pas m'avoir vu. J'ai tout fait pour que ce soit le cas...**_

_**Je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper, que ce que vous voulez surtout savoir c'est pourquoi vous êtes entrains de lire cette lettre plutôt que de me serrer dans vos bras…**_

-Effectivement, on aimerait bien le savoir, réplication sarcastiquement le blond qui savait à quel point les deux mariés et son parrain étaient malheureux à cause de son absence.

- Tais-toi! Lâcha froidement le maître des potions.

_**-...La raison est que je cherche à vous protéger. Je sais vous vous dites que c'est stupide, qu'il n'y a aucun danger, mais c'est faux. Le danger, c'est moi! Je vous entends d'ici me dire que c'est impossible que jamais je ne vous ferez de mal. Dans un sens, vous avez raison, et c'est pour ça que, même si je déteste rester loin de vous et que je me sens plus seul que jamais, je me suis éloigné. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je ne suis pas ressortis indemne de mon combat contre Voldemort. Je l'ai découvert juste après mon réveille et j'ai préfère partir plutôt que de risquer de vous faire du mal. **_

_**Sachez que malgré la distance je pense toujours à vous et que je serais toujours là en cas de problème même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.**_

_**Harry**_

_**Ps: Dites à Severus que je l'aime toujours autant mais qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'un jour nous soyons de nouveau ensemble. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour le laisser prendre autant de risque en restant à mes côtés. Faite lui donc savoir qu'il ne doit pas m'attendre et que s'il retrouve l'amour, qu'il n'hésite pas et qu'il fonce sans penser à moi."**_

-Espèce de crétin! Comme si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme lui! Cracha-t-il en laissant couler quelques larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il pense qu'il est dangereux pour nous?

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione, mais on y réfléchira demain, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui, c'est votre mariage! D'ailleurs, Ron, tu devrais ouvrir son cadeau.

-Oui, tu as raison!... OH MERLIN!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda sa femme inquiète.

-Tu te souviens de la maison pour laquelle on avait eu un énorme coup de cœur mais qui était largement au-dessus de nos moyens?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi?

- Harry vient de nous l'offrir...

-Mon dieu! Mais il est fou, elle coûte une fortune! Et comment a-t-il su qu'on la voulait?

-On verra ça plus tard, profitez de la fête.

-Oui maman, répondirent les deux jeunes mariés sous le regard exaspéré du blond avant de partir discuter avec d'autres invités pour se changer les idées.

-Toi aussi, parrain, tu devrais aller t'amuser un peu.

-Tu te fiche de moi Draco? Déjà en temps normal, je ne m'amuse pas dans ce genre d'endroit et surtout pas après avoir appris qu'Harry ne voulait plus de moi!

-C'est faux Severus! Il t'aime, il l'a écrit.

-Mais il ne veut quand même pas être à mes côtés !

-Parce que quelque chose l'en empêche, et crois-moi on va découvrir ce que c'est! Une fois que ce sera fait, on s'en débarrassera et il n'aura plus aucune raison de rester loin de toi.

-...

-On s'y met dès demain, je te le promets."

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une maison abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, un vrai carnage avait eu lieu. Aucun meuble n'avait été épargné, pas plus que les malheureux animaux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Les dégâts étaient tels, que l'on se demandait comment la maison pouvait encore tenir debout. Qui était responsable de ceci? Un jeune homme qui a énormément souffert au cours de sa vie, et qui se demande si un jour, il pourra enfin accéder au bonheur sans qu'on lui enlève peu de temps après pour le remplacer par des horreurs pire que celle qu'il avait déjà vécu. Ce garçon n'était nul autre que celui qui avait réussi à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait tant espéré avoir enfin une vie tranquille après la mort de son ennemi. Malheureusement, la vie en avait choisi autrement et aujourd'hui il était un danger public bien pire que Voldemort.

Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant ses larmes couler. Il resta ainsi pendant de longue heure jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte et qu'il s'endorme par terre au milieu du capharnaüm qu'il avait créé.

* * *

><p>Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire, elle fait trois chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumer :** Cela fait deux ans que Voldemort n'est plus, mais aussi deux ans que le survivant à disparut sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Ses amis espèrent qu'un jour il refera surface. C'est avec cette idée là que Ron et Hermione lance un appel à leur meilleur ami à travers le chicaneur en l'invitant à leur mariage.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les proches du Survivant se réunirent pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient appris sur lui comme l'avait promis Draco. Ce qui les déprima quelque peu car ils n'avaient que très peu d'information.<p>

"On ne sait vraiment rien, désespéra la nouvelle madame Weasley.

-C'est faux, voyons! Déjà, on sait qu'il est vivant et qu'il va bien.

- Qu'il va bien?! Mais Draco! Il se considère comme un danger public! Répliqua le roux.

-Quand je disais ça, c'était du le point de vue physique. Cependant, il ne fait peut-être pas que se considérer comme dangereux, il l'est peut être également...

-Draco! Crièrent les trois choqués.

-Quoi? Sérieusement, pour qu'Harry en arrive au point de quitter ceux qu'il aime pour les protéger, c'est que le danger n'est pas que pur spéculation.

-Malheureusement, il a raison. Si Harry n'avait eu que des doutes il en aurait parlé à quelqu'un. De plus, il venait à peine de sortir du coma...

-Mais oui!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il faut que nous cherchions à Sainte mangouste! Je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose.

-On a déjà enquêté là-bas quand on le cherchait, je te rappelle.

-C'est vrai, mais à ce moment-là, on le chercher lui, là, on tente de trouver le mal qu'il le ronge.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Allons-y! Déclara le parrain de blond commençant de nouveau à espérer ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire amusé sur le visage du filleul."

Ils se rendirent donc à l'hôpital et cherchèrent à parler au médicomage qui s'était occupé du Survivant à l'époque. Après une heure à déambuler dans les couloirs, demandant à toutes les personnes qu'ils croissaient s'ils avaient vu le Dr Stimans, ils finirent par tomber sur lui au sens propre comme au figuré.

Ron, qui commençait à en avoir marre, ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ce qui lui valut de se prendre les pieds dans un tas de vêtements qui traînait. Lors de sa chute, il se rattrapa à la première chose qu'il avait à portait de main, la blouse du Dr Stimans, ce qui eut pour résultat de l'entraîner dans son élan. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol sous les soupirs désespérés des trois autres.

« Mais c'est pas vrai Ron! Tu n'es vraiment pas dégourdi!

-Au moins, il a trouvé le Dr Stimans...

-Vous savez, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me sauter dessus pour pouvoir me parler, s'exclama le médicomage amusé tout en se relevant.

-Pardon! Je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose et…et...

-Ce n'est rien, ne vaut en faîte pas. Vous vouliez donc discuter?

-Oui, effectivement. C'est à propos d'un de vos anciens patients.

-Vous savez, J'ai eu beaucoup de patient.

-Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Comment ça?

-Il s'agit d'Harry Potter.

-Oh! Ce pauvre garçon était vraiment dans un sale état quand il a était déposé ici.

-À ce point-là? Demanda Severus avec de légers tremblements dans la voix.

-Oui. Si de l'extérieur il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être dans un état grave, c'est surtout parce que la plus part de ses blessures étaient interne et essentiellement dû à de nombreux sorts de magie noir. Nous n'avons pas pu soigner grand-chose, sa magie nous en empêchait. Nous attendions qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir le soigner correctement. Mais comme vous le savez, il est partit juste après qu'il est émergé.

-Vous l'avez vu quand il est sorti du coma?

-Non, en temps normal, on pose une alarme qui nous prévient dès que le patient se réveille. Seulement, avec tous les sortilèges de magie noir dont il a été victime, nous n'avons pas pris le risque de causé plus de dégât. Du coup, nous n'avons pas su quand il s'est réveillé. Une infirmière est passée vers quatre heures du matin, sa fenêtre était ouverte et il n'était plus dans sa chambre.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu le faire partir?

-Non, malheureusement.

-Nous avons récemment eu quelques nouvelles... Et il se considère comme dangereux. D'après lui, il a découvert quelque chose à son réveil qui lui a fait penser ça.

-Nous n'avons rien remarqué de particulier... Mais maintenant que j'y pense, avec tous les sortilèges qui l'ont frappé il est possible que...

-Possible que quoi? S'énerva Severus.

-Qu'il est perdu le contrôle de sa magie.

-Harry a toujours eu quelques problèmes avec sa magie, dès qu'il est soumis à de trop forte émotion il a tendance à la laisser s'échapper. Alors pourquoi ça l'aurait poussé à s'enfuir?

-Je pense que sa magie a également changé.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai déjà vu le cas plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'un sorcier est soumis trop longtemps à la magie noire, sa propre magie change de nature.

-Mais tous ceux qu'y utilise la magie noire n'ont pas vu la leur changer...

-C'est vrai, mais là, je ne parle pas de son utilisation mais de son exposition. Monsieur Potter a été énormément touché par la magie noire et celle-ci à du corrompre la sienne. Ce fait, additionné au faîte qu'il ne contrôle plus sa puissance, ne peut engendrer que des conséquences tragiques...

-...

-Mais comment Harry a pu s'en rendre compte dès son réveil?

-La magie étant une part intégrante du sorcier comme son cœur ou ses poumons, il a dû sentir tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une simple introspection de sa magie a dû lui confirmé ses doutes. Quant à son contrôle, il a dû le perdre dès qu'il s'est réveillé et a tout fait pour contenir sa magie le temps de s'éloigner.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, Monsieur.

-Je vous en prie. J'espère seulement que ça a pu vous aider.

-Oh oui, énormément.

-Grâce à vous, on commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi Harry a agit ainsi.

-J'espère que vous le retrouverez et que vous arriverez à le convaincre de rester, dit-il avec un sourire compatissant.

-Oui, nous aussi, au revoir.

-Au revoir. »

Une fois leur conversation terminé, ils repartirent chez Ron et Hermione pour faire un peu le point sur tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils avaient du mal à croire à tout ça mais il faut dire que ça expliquait beaucoup de chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Il faudrait que certains d'entre nous s'occupe de chercher une solution au problème d'Harry pendant que les autres partent à sa recherche, déclara Draco.

- Oui, bonne idée. On évite de perdre du temps comme ça, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Mais la dernière fois qu'on l'a cherché, on n'a pas réussi à le retrouver, répliqua son mari.

-C'est vrai mais il est revenu entre temps et vu qu'on sait ce qu'il a maintenant, on pourra peut-être le retrouver plus facilement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut aider...

-Tout simplement parce que ça magie est devenue noire et incontrôlable, du coup, plus facile à repérer s'il l'a utilisé.

-Mais oui!

-Bon! Qui fait quoi? Demanda Severus, bien qu'il sache déjà ce qu'il voulait faire, ce que les autres comprirent très bien.

-Je propose que moi et Severus nous nous occupions de trouver Harry pendant que vous cherchez un remède ou du moins une solution, expliqua le blond.

-Ça marche! »

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne commencer tout ça que le lendemain, le temps qu'ils puissent se remettre de leur émotion et penser à ce par quoi ils allaient commencer.

Apres une bonne nuit de sommeil, Ron et Hermione partirent pour le manoir Malfoy. Ayant besoin de livre de magie noire, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la bibliothèque de Poudlard vu qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux/trois ouvrages sur ce sujet. Ce qui était le contraire du manoir, qui, en plus, avait abrité le seigneur des ténèbres entre ces murs pendant un certain temps.

Du côté du parrain et du filleul, ils étaient retournés à la salle des fêtes pour essayer de pister la magie du brun. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, ils réussirent à trouver une infime trace de magie qu'avait laissée le Survivant. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le localiser précisément mais assez pour avoir une idée assez global. Après avoir fait une pause, histoire de se reposer un peu et de se restaurer, ils transplannérent vers l'endroit où ils avaient repéré le golden boy. Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures à regarder dans tous les recoins espérant trouver le jeune homme.

À la tombée de la nuit, Draco déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer et qu'ils poursuivraient demain. Cependant, Severus insista pour fouiller la grande batiste qu'ils pouvaient voir au loin au milieu d'une petite forêt prit d'une soudaine envie inexplicable d'y aller. Après quelques minutes où ils débattirent, le blond finit par abdiquer mais il fit promettre à son parrain qu'ils rentreraient tout de suite après.

De plus près, la maison paraissait très ancienne et avait l'air d'avoir subi moult intempéries car elle était vraiment délabrée et qu'elle tenait debout par ils ne savaient quel miracle. Ils finirent par rentrer dans le bâtiment non sans avoir au préalable jeter un sort de protection autour d'eux pour éviter de se prendre un bout plafond au cas où la maison s'écroulerait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une pièce particulièrement endommagé comme si une tornade s'y était déchainée. Ils avancèrent à l'intérieur avec difficulté puis Severus aperçut une forme bizarre gisant au milieu de la pièce.

En se rapprochant au maximum d'elle, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait enfaite d'un corps. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne, il arrivait juste à deviner que c'était un homme. Draco, qui était à l'opposé de son parrain, pouvait s'approcher plus facilement. Arrivé à côté du corps, il vérifia s'il était vivant. Une fois que ce fut fait, le blond le bougea légèrement afin de voir son visage et il se figea, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Severus s'inquiéta de la réaction de son filleul.

" Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce...C'est...C'est Harry, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Vr...Vraiment?

-Oui...

-Tu crois que c'est lui le responsable de ce carnage ?

-Si ce que nous a dit le Dr Stimans est vrai alors je pense que oui, c'est son œuvre.

-... Ramenons-le au manoir, il faut le soigner.

-Tu as raison, mais il va falloir sécuriser la maison. Dès qu'il va se rendre compte d'où il est, il cherchera à s'enfuir.

-Oui, je vais transplanner là-bas d'abord pour installer les sorts puis tu me rejoins avec Harry, expliqua-t-il avec la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ça marche, répondit le blond comprenant que son parrain était très perturbé d'avoir retrouvé son amant pour de bon cette fois ci. »

Severus partit donc en premier pour placer les sécurités. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco en profita pour faire une rapide check up du Survivant. Il avait de multiples blessures mais loin d'être grave par contre sa magie était plus qu'instable.

Quand Severus arriva au manoir, il trouva Ron endormit et sa femme en train de lire un livre. Il lui dit rapidement qu'ils avaient retrouvé le brun et qu'il allait installer des sorts de sécurité pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Il partit ensuite à l'extérieur pour jeter ses sortilèges mais aussi pour faire le point.

Le maître des potions avait tant attendu le retour de son amour mais maintenant qu'il savait plus ou moins pourquoi il était partit, il se demandait comment allait réagir le Survivant. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne le rejetterait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir suivre à cela. S'il avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant c'est parce qu'il avait l'espoir de le retrouver un jour car il avait disparu sans un mot et donc il pouvait revenir à un moment donné. Maintenant, il savait le pourquoi du comment et il était de retour mais pas de son plein grès. _En tout cas, quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour qu'Harry s'en sorte quitte à être un parfait salaud, bien pire que lors de ses premières années d'école. Même si pour cela je dois me faire détester de lui, au moins Harry ira mieux même si mon cœur, lui, sera brisé en mille morceaux..._

L'arrivé du blond avec l'objet de ses pensées le fit revenir à la réalité. Il finit de placer les sorts et rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur. Draco avait posé son fardeau dans une des chambres inoccupées où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour voir l'état du brun. Quand l'ancien Serpentard entra dans la pièce, Hermione s'affairait à soigner son meilleur ami, ses blessures n'étaient que des égratignures mais il y en avait tellement qu'il était impossible de les compter. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils retournèrent tous au salon pour que le parrain et le filleul puisse leur raconter en détails comment ils avaient trouvés le brun puis ils réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à retrouver le brun aussi vite mais en même temps si ça n'avait pas était le cas ils ne l'auraient probablement jamais retrouvé.

« Il va falloir le surveiller étroitement, quand il va nous voir, il paniquera, cela ne fait aucun doute et sa magie s'échappera.

-Ce qui l'effraiera encore plus...

-Et si on lui écrivait une lettre, proposa Ron.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien il est clair qu'il va paniquer dans tous les cas et encore plus s'il nous voit. Du coup, on ne pourra pas lui expliquer qu'on sait ce qu'il a et qu'on veut l'aider. Mais si on le lui explique dans une lettre, ça pourrait passer. Déjà il se réveillera seul même s'il reconnaît rapidement l'endroit où il est en voyant le parchemin il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le lire avant de chercher à s'enfuir ou à faire je ne sais quelle bêtise.

-Tu es un génie mon amour! S'exclama la jeune mariée en sautant sur son époux pour l'embrasser.

-Oui, je sais, je sais! Répondit-il ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Bon, on a la solution pour le début mais comment allons-nous gérer la suite?

-il est clair qu'il va piquer une crise quand il saura.

-Je le vois d'ici nous dire « Vous êtes malade! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quelle point je suis dangereux »

-C'est tout à fait son genre.

-Il faudrait placer des sorts pour qu'il ne sorte pas de sa chambre en plus de ce déjà installé.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils tiennent bien longtemps au vu des ravages qu'il a fait là où on l'a retrouvé.

-Draco a raison, ils ne tiendront jamais. Je pense qu'il faut attendre qu'il se réveille et on décidera de quoi faire en conséquence, s'exprima Severus.

-Mais oui, après tout, il peut parfaitement accepter la situation, renchérit ironiquement son filleul ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son parrain mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'habitude maintenant.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré tout ce que l'on peut imaginer, on ne sait pas comment il va réagir donc le meilleur moyen est d'attendre. »

Sa réplique laissa place au silence. Tous savait qu'il avait raison surtout qu'Harry ne contrôlait plus sa magie ce qui pouvait être très dangereux et particulièrement imprévisible. De plus, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une solution au problème de leur meilleur ami, ils n'avaient pu que chercher les livres qui pouvaient les intéresser et les feuilleter rapidement.

« Il nous faudrait quelque chose qui puisse nous faire gagner du temps pour pouvoir trouver un remède, suggéra Draco.

-Oui, sans ça Harry ne voudra jamais rester le temps que l'on trouve.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose, lança Hermione.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il me semble avoir aperçu dans un des livres que nous avons feuilleté avec Ron, un sort qui permettait de brider totalement la magie de quelqu'un.

-C'est horrible un truc pareil.

-Dans un cas normal, c'est vrai Draco mais dans celui d'Harry ça pourrait être une solution. »

Pendant que les jeunes mariés retournèrent au manoir Malfoy retrouver le livre dont Hermione parlait, le parrain et le filleul écrivirent la lettre pour le survivant. Ils commencèrent par lui dire qu'ils savaient ce qu'il avait lui détaillant ce que le médicomage leur avait dit. Ensuite, ils lui expliquèrent que sa venue au mariage avait suscité chez eux un fort désir de le retrouver et ils l'avaient donc cherché. Severus rajouta qu'il ne devait pas regretter d'être venu, Ron et Hermione avait était extrêmement heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Ils enchainèrent par la solution temporaire qu'Hermione avait trouvée lui précisant qu'il n'ait donc aucune raison de partir et qu'ils trouveraient ensemble la véritable solution à son problème. La lettre fut conclue par une invitation à les rejoindre dans le salon quand il serait prêt.

A son retour, Ron déposa la lettre sur un coussin, près de son meilleur ami, pour que celui-ci puisse le voir quand il se réveillerait. Ils discutèrent encore un peu d'Harry avant, finalement, d'aller se coucher puisqu'il était déjà plus de minuit. Le lendemain, en attendant que le golden boy vienne dans le salon, ils étudièrent le sort d'Hermione et réfléchir à la marche à suivre si Harry refusait de rester.

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces dernières semaines ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumer :** Cela fait deux ans que Voldemort n'est plus, mais aussi deux ans que le survivant à disparut sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Ses amis espèrent qu'un jour il refera surface. C'est avec cette idée là que Ron et Hermione lance un appel à leur meilleur ami à travers le chicaneur en l'invitant à leur mariage.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note:** Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce qu'on écrit ;)

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Sa première réaction fut de paniquer, ce qui n'était pas très bon au vu de sa situation. Il se força à se calmer et à contrôler sa magie ce qui lui demanda beaucoup d'effort. Il regarda autour de lui se demandant pourquoi il était dans une chambre et non au milieu des dégâts qu'il avait causés dans la vieille maison. Il finit par reconnaître le manoir dans lequel il vivait avant avec Ron, Hermione et Severus. C'était du temps où Voldemort était encore à leur trousse et qu'ils devaient se cacher, ils avaient eu pour ça un gardien du secret qui avait été Draco. Après quelques secondes où il fut perdu dans ses pensées il remarqua la lettre et se mit à la lire, cependant il ne put réfléchirent à ce qu'ils lui avaient écrit car il s'évanoui juste après avoir fini de le lire. Retenir sa magie, lui avait couté le peu d'énergie qu'il avait récupéré.<p>

Le survivant se réveilla une nouvelle fois en début d'après-midi, cette fois ci il ne paniqua pas sachant où il était et ayant eu les explications de ses amis à travers leur lettre. Il la relu plusieurs fois ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se décida finalement à aller leur parler, en partie parce qu'il voulait leur dire à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était stupide, mais avant il s'assura de bien contrôler sa magie et surtout qu'il ne s'écroulerait pas sous l'effort tout de suite. _Ca les inquiéterait pour rien._

Quand il arriva au salon, ils étaient tous entrains de discuter à voix basse pour ne pas le réveiller. Il profita du faite qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu pour prendre le temps de se préparer aux retrouvailles. Il détailla chacun de ses amis, notant mentalement ce qui avait changé ou non. Son regard s'attarda sur son ancien amant, de tous c'était surement celui qui avait le moins changé, c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il était déjà un adulte dans la force de l'âge quand il était parti alors que les autres quittait à peine l'adolescence. Lui aussi avait changé mais pas forcément en mieux. Il avait perdu son teint halé car il passé le moins de temps possible dehors, craignant de rencontrer quelqu'un et de le blesser. Il était devenu taciturne à force de rester seul, par contre il était plus grand, faisant presque la même taille que Ron et il avait pris beaucoup de muscle. Il avait découvert au fils du temps que le sport l'aider à garder un certain contrôle sur sa magie, il en avait donc fait énormément.

Tout à ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua pas qu'il avait légèrement reculé et qu'il avait marché sur une latte du planché qui grinçait. Quatre têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, sans suivit un jeu de regard, personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement ce fut Harry qui commença en leur demandant d'un ton contrit pourquoi ils avaient pris de tel risque. En réponse, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras en lui disant que c'était parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Cependant, le brusque mouvement de sa meilleur amie fit perdre sa concentration à Harry qui lassa un fragment de sa magie s'échapper, cela qui eut pour conséquence de faire éclater plusieurs objets fragiles à proximité. Le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et recula, affirmant que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était parti. Ca réplique jeta un froid dans le salon mais elle était compréhensible.

« J'ai toujours eu du mal à contrôler ma magie quand j'étais soumis à une émotion forte mais maintenant je dois me forcer à la contrôler en permanence sinon elle s'échappe au moindre moment d'inattention, faisant des ravages.

-Ca on avait remarqué, répliqua Draco ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son parrain.

-Tout ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie, continua-t-il sans faire attention. Mon seul moment de répit est celui où je dors mais ça ne marche que quand je suis vraiment épuisé, ma magie s'occupe alors à m'aider à récupérer mes forces plutôt qu'à essayer de sortir de mon corps.

-Oh…Harry…

-Sinon quel est le moyen temporaire dont vous parliez dans la lettre ? demanda rapidement Harry ne voulant pas qu'Hermione se sente mal à cause de lui. J'ai déjà essayé de brider ma magie plusieurs fois et à chaque fois n'a pas marché. Soit ma magie était trop puissante et le sort ne fonctionnait pas, soit il marchait mais très vite il éclatait, ne supportant pas la pression de ma magie. »

Pendant la conversation, Harry évita au maximum de regarder son ancien petit ami mais c'était très dur pour lui car il sentait le regard brulant de la terreur des cachots. De plus, assez régulièrement des objets fragiles, surtout en verre, éclatait en mille morceaux à cause de la magie du brun. Les autres ne firent pas de commentaire fasse à ça bien qu'ils sursautaient à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

« Enfaîte, il est assez simple mais ce qui diffère beaucoup des autres sortilèges c'est qu'il faut l'effectuer plusieurs fois et par plusieurs personnes différentes, expliqua-t-elle tout en lui montrant le livre.

-Je ne le l'ai jamais essayé, fit remarquer le brun après avoir lu ce que lui montrait son amie.

-Donc ça peut marchait, il faut qu'on l'essaye.

-Pas ici. Je ne veux pas que ce manoir disparaisse parce que j'ai essayé de brider ma magie.

-Il est solide Harry, les fondations ne casseront pas et puis il suffit de jeter quelques sorts pour s'assurer leur maintien.

-Je ne sais pas…

-S'il te plaît Harry, supplia Hermione »

Harry avait toujours était faible face à Hermione, c'était la seule fille dont il était vraiment proche et quand elle le suppliait, il ne pouvait pas dire non. Mais surtout ils lui avaient terriblement manquait, Ron et sa maladresse habituel, Hermione avec son comportement de maman poule, Draco et ses critiques moqueuses et avant tout, son compagnon avec leurs moments de tendresse. Il avait été très seul ses deux dernières années et maintenant qu'il les avait devant lui et qu'ils voulaient l'aider, il se sentait déjà beaucoup moins seul et surtout, il commençait à espérer de nouveau qu'un jour il pourrait vivre une vie normale.

« D'accord »

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'essayer tout de suite ce fameux sort, attendre ne ferait qu'augmenter les risques qu'Harry perde le contrôle ou qu'il change d'avis. Draco et Severus s'occupèrent de sécurisé les sous-sols, le survivant ayant jugé que cet endroit était le plus approprié. Les autres n'étaient pas d'accord mais ils ne dirent rien ayant peur que le jeune homme se braque et refuse de continuer.

Une fois la sécurité assurée, Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent avec un bracelet et lancèrent à quatre les premiers sorts sur le bracelet. Quand ce fut fait Harry le récupéra et ses amis remontèrent le temps qu'il s'occupe de sa partie. Il lança le même sort qu'eux mais en beaucoup plus puissant puis commença un petit rituel. Une fois fini, il enfila le bracelet à son poignet.

« Alors ? demanda Severus avec espoir.

-Ça a l'air d'être bon mais il faut voir s'il va résister à un gros choc.

-Seul le temps pourra nous le dire.

-Je vais déjà faire des tests. Vous voulez bien rester en haut en attendant ? Je remonterai quand j'aurais fini.

-Ok… répondirent-ils même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de le laisser seul. »

Le jeune homme ne remontra le bout de son nez que très tard dans la nuit ce qui inquiéta les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient.

« Tes tests furent concluant ?

-Très, leur dit-il avec un sourire. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre pour savoir si ça tient dans le temps. Je ferai régulièrement des tests pour m'en assurer. »

S'en suivit les vrais retrouvailles, tout le monde le pris dans ses bras, même Severus. Celui-ci lui dit avec émotion qu'il lui avait énormément manqué. En réponse, Harry ressert son étreint et lui murmure que c'est la même chose pour lui. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite l'un de l'autre et leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus vouloir se quitter. L'envie de s'embrasser était plus que présente chez eux deux mais aucun n'osait faire le premier pas. Après tout cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vu, ni parlé.

Pour couper court à ce moment plutôt gênant Hermione leur proposa d'aller manger. Harry profita du repas pour leur demander ce qu'il avait fait ces deux dernières années. Il avait pu se tenir quelque peu informé sur eux grâce aux journaux mais en vérité il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose, ils avaient été vite oublié par les médias sauf quand il se mettait à parler de lui et dans ces cas-là, ils revenaient sur les personnes importante dans sa vie.

« Tu sais, on n'a pas fait grand-chose. Je me suis lancé dans une formation d'auror comme je le souhaitais et je vais bientôt passer mon examen pour obtenir mon diplôme, expliqua son meilleur ami.

-C'est vrai que tu as toujours voulu faire ce métier, sourit-il. Et toi 'mione ?

-Je suis en pleine étude de droit en spécialisation sur les lois sorcières et moldu. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un cabinet d'avocat qui s'était spécialisé dans les affaires où les sorciers était condamné chez les moldus. J'ai été les voir et ils m'ont garanti une place à la fin de mes études.

-Génial, tu es déjà assurer d'avoir ta place dans le monde du travail.

-Et oui ! Draco, lui, étudie la médicomagie.

-Ca j'aurais pu le dire tout seul mais effectivement je me suis lancé dans la médicomagie.

-C'est marrant j'aurais plutôt pensé l'inverse, Hermione en médicomage et Draco en avocat.

-Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.

-Et pour toi Severus ? J'ai lu que tu n'enseignais plus à Poudlard puisque l'école avait été détruite.

-Effectivement, je suis devenu potioniste à temps plein, j'ai plusieurs employeurs comme St mangouste ou le ministère mais aussi des particuliers. J'ai également des investisseurs pour mes recherches.

-Tu peux enfin te consacrer à plein temps à la confection de potion, tu dois en être heureux.

-Très, il ne me manque que mon assistant occasionnel, précisa l'homme qui avait pour assistant son amant avant qu'il ne parte.

-Ca peut s'arranger, lança mystérieusement l'ancien gryffondor.

-Et toi Harry, qu'as-tu fais ?

-Encore moins que vous. J'ai juste vagabondé à droite et à gauche en recherche d'une solution pour ma magie. Parfois je suis allé à l'étranger et puis au bout d'un moment l'espoir ma quitté et j'ai juste continué à errer en approchant le moins possible les gens.

-Harry… lâcha Hermione tristement. »

Finalement, le repas s'arrêta et ils poursuivirent leur conversation dans le salon où Harry pu avoir des nouvelles de ses autres amis. Ron et Hermione en profitèrent aussi pour remercier chaleureusement leur meilleur ami pour son cadeau de mariage mais ils lui demandèrent comment il avait fait pour savoir. Le brun leur expliqua que lors d'une de ses sorties, il les avait vu de loin. En s'approchant, il avait pu les entendre dire combien la maison qu'ils venaient de visiter leur plaisaient mais qu'elle était largement au-dessus de leurs moyens ce qui l'avait incité à l'acheter même s'il ne savait pas quand est ce qu'il aurait l'occasion de leur donné. Après leur conversation, ils montèrent se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils purent tous dormir sans préoccupation sachant que le lendemain ils se retrouveraient tous.

Ils passèrent les semaines suivantes à chercher une solution pour les pouvoir du survivant mais pour Ron, Hermione et Draco, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils devaient trouver. En effet, depuis qu'Harry était au manoir, lui et Severus se tournait autour sans jamais s'approcher et ça les énervaient. Ils se souvenaient tous très bien de leur relations avant. Ils passaient leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant mais voilà, deux ans séparé les avait rendu plus timide l'un envers l'autre. Ils essayaient donc d'améliorer leur relation en les obligeant à passer du temps ensemble ou en faisant des allusions à leur ancienne relation mais tous cela n'eut pas de grand succès. Draco fini par dire aux deux autres qu'il valait mieux laissé tomber, ils se remettraient ensemble quand ils se sentiraient prêt.

Après deux mois de recherche, ils trouvèrent enfin une piste potable, d'après le livre, pour pouvoir guérir Harry, il fallait purifier sa magie. Cependant, une seule espèce pouvait le faire, les elfes de lumières. Malheureusement, personne n'en avait entendu parler depuis plusieurs siècles. Ils ne désespérèrent pas pour autant, après tout, c'était la première vraie information qu'ils avaient concernant le problème d'Harry.

Au bout de deux autres semaines et quelques malheureux indices, Harry prit une décision qui ne fit plaisir à aucun d'eux, pas même au survivant.

« J'ai décidé de partir à la recherche des elfes de lumières.

-Mais on les cherche déjà ! protesta Ron.

-Oui mais pas physiquement, on cherche juste des informations sur eux et c'est loin d'être concluant. Je dois partir, ce sera plus simple pour essayer de les trouver.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus, Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu le faire ?

-Parce que mon envie de régler ce problème de magie et plus grande que celle de rester. Je veux retrouver une vie normale. Ces derniers mois étaient merveilleux mais je sais que ça ne durera pas, le bracelet commence à faiblir, je le sens, il ne casera pas avant quelques mois mais il ne durera pas plus longtemps.

-D'accord Harry, pars, lâcha froidement Severus.

-Sev..Severus, paniqua le survivant il avait peur que sa décision n'est réduit à néant la possibilité pour eux de se remettre ensemble.

-Mais tu as intérêt à donner des nouvelles, sinon je te retrouverai une nouvelle fois et là on ne pourra plus t'appeler le survivant !

-Promis, lança-t-il profondément soulagé. Si tu veux toujours de moi lorsque je reviendrai, nous pourrions reprendre notre histoire où on l'a laissé ou la recommencer au choix.

-Si tu donnes vraiment de tes nouvelles, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai, répondit-il avec un regard tendre. Ses deux dernières années sans avoir aucune nouvelle, ne sachant pas si tu étais toujours en vie ou non, ont était terrible…

-Je suis désolé, je te le promets, cette fois ci, je ne te laisserai pas sans nouvelle, rajouta-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.»

Harry partit le soir même pour ne revenir que six mois plus tard. Il envoyait généralement une lettre toutes les deux semaines, comme il voyageait beaucoup il attendait d'être dans une ville assez grande pour trouver un moyen de l'envoyer. Cependant au cours du dernier mois, ses amis n'eurent aucune nouvelle venant de lui et ils s'imaginèrent le pire. Ils avaient décidaient d'attendre la fin du mois, au cas où il eut été trop occupé pour leur envoyé du courrier et qu'il se rattraperait la fois suivante. Cependant, s'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelle, ils partiraient à sa recherche mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin de le faire puisque Harry rentra de lui-même un jour avant.

« Oh, Harry te revoilà enfin ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me sauter dessus comme ça ,tu vas finir par rendre Ron jaloux, plaisanta-t-il.

-Idiot, lâcha-t-elle en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Heureux de te retrouver pour de bon mon vieux.

-J'en suis heureux aussi.

-T'as l'air en meilleure forme Harry.

-Et oui Draco. Savoir que je n'ai plus rien à craindre est vraiment un soulagement.

-Tu n'as pas envoyé de lettre depuis plus d'un mois, lâcha sèchement Severus quand Harry arriva à sa hauteur.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais trouvé le territoire des elfes et ils m'avaient interdit tout contact avec l'extérieur pour être sûr que rien n'interférerai dans la purification et aussi pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne les retrouve.

-Mouais, il va quand même falloir que tu te fasses pardonner ces semaines d'angoisse que j'ai vécu.

-Maintenant que tout est fini, j'ai tout le temps qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner. »

Suite à ses mots, Harry l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard attendrit des trois autres. Tout était enfin fini, ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour pleinement sans rien pour leur en empêcher.

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de cette fiction, initialement j'avais prévu dans faire ma deuxième grosse fiction. Cependant, je l'ai commencé en même temps que « Des vacances pas aussi horrible que ça » lorsque j'avais eu une panne d'inspiration et j'ai fini par la laisser de côté quand j'ai eu de nouvelles idées. Du coup je ne l'ai reprise que quand j'ai fini l'autre et je n'avais plus vraiment envie d'en faire une histoire longue. Enfin j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu même si je n'ai pas détaillé le temps qu'Harry a passer avec les autres et son voyage pour trouver les elfes. Je suis actuellement entrains d'écrire une nouvelle fiction, un snarry également, mis j'attends d'avancer un peu avant de la poster pour ne pas avoir un délai d'attente trop long entre les chapitres ^^<p>

Et pour finir ce long monologue, un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire et qui l'ont commenté !

En bonus le résumé de ma prochaine fiction :

Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses et lorsque qu'Harry voit les bases même de sa vie s'effondrer, il devient dur pour lui de savoir quel chemin arpenter dans le futur. Heureusement, il n'est pas seul et ceux qu'il aime seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider à choisir la bonne voie.


End file.
